fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Ink Productions
Kid Ink Productions is an animation studio known for producing animated films and television series. As of July 1, 2016, the studio has released nine films and five television series. The studio has two different headquarters, one in Chandler, Arizona known as Kid Ink of America and another one in Japan known as Kid Ink of Japan. The studio has made films based on video games, their television series, books, and some other original ideas by the company. The first film released was Rubble Trouble: The Movie in May 2011. History List of Films Theatrical TV/Direct-to-Video Films # Pokemon Adventures: The Very Beginning (2013) # When DigiWorlds Collide (2015) # Pokemon Tamers: The Journey Begins (2015) Short Films #Vacation (2013) Released with Pokemon Adventures: The Movie #Dreams (2014) Released with Earthbound # #Flightless (2015) Originally supposed to be released with Kid Icarus Uprising, but was instead released with The N Team Movie TV Series Music All Kid Ink films have a soundtrack of songs from the film. Most Kid Ink Soundtracks have thirteen tracks, but the soundtracks to Pokemon Adventures: The Movie, Earthbound, Pokemon Adventures 2, Journey, and Pokemon Tamers: The Movie have fifteen tracks, and the soundtracks to Fire Emblem Awakening and Kid Icarus 2 have ten tracks. Theme Song Each Kid Ink film has a theme song, a song that usually represents the theme of the film and is the first track on the soundtrack. #Rubble Trouble: The Movie - We Built This City - Jefferson Starship #Flipside - Let the Bass Go - Snoop Dogg #Pokemon Adventures: The Movie - Aim to be a Pokemon Master (2013 Version) #Earthbound - Take Me There - Mya and Blackstreet #Pokemon Adventures 2 - We're Coming Home - Jess Domain #Kid Icarus Uprising - Goddess of Fire - Arshad #The N Team Movie - We're The N Team - #Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Okay - Arshad #Journey - Father and Daughter - Paul Simon #Champion - Dreamer - Supertramp #Out of the Crayon Box: The Movie - Through the Eyes of a Child - Lisa McClowry #Pokemon Tamers: The Movie - Pokemon Johto (Movie Version) #Pokemon Adventures 02 - I Will Find You - Clannad #Anastasia - For the First Time - Kenny Loggins #Fire Emblem Awakening - Spark - Arshad #The N Team Movie 2 - You Belong With Us #The Farlanders Movie - We Are - Keke Palmer #Mission Misfit - Immortals - Fall Out Boy #The Last of Them - Let it Grow - Easter Dean #Journey 2: Life of the Party - My Getaway - T-Boz #Skink: No Surrender - Message in a Bottle - American Hi-Fi #Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 - Dreams to Dream - Linda Ronstadt #Kid Icarus 2: Feathers of Light and Dark - No Way Out - Phil Collins Credits Song Each Kid Ink Film also has a Credits Song or a Credits Theme, a song that is played in the ending credits, usually the first or the last song in the credits. The Credits Song usually also fits the theme of the movie. #Rubble Trouble: The Movie - Coast to Coast - Ducks Deluxe #Flipside - Real Gone - Billy Ray Cyrus #Pokemon Adventures: The Movie - All In How Much We Give - Stephanie Mills #Earthbound - With All Your Heart - Plus One #Pokemon Adventures 2 - With You All the Way - Shane Sutton #Kid Icarus Uprising - One - Denisse Lara #The N Team Movie - When Can I See You Again? - Owl City #Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Feel The Light - Jennifer Lopez #Journey - Bridge to the Stars #Champion - Be Ya Self - Tarsha Vega #Out of the Crayon Box: The Movie - Whatever You Imagine - Wendy Molten #Pokemon Tamers: The Movie - Hey You Free Up Your Mind - Emma Bunton #Pokemon Adventures 02 - I Turn to You - All 4 One #Anastasia - Journey to the Past - Aliyah #Fire Emblem Awakening - We Remain - Christina Agurilla #The N Team Movie 2 - Your Heart Will Lead You Home - Kenny Loggins #The Farlanders Movie - Dancing in the Dark - Rhianna #Mission Misfit - Kiss From a Rose - Seal #The Last of Them - Real Life - Melissa Clarke #Journey 2: Life of the Party - When You Love - Sinnead O'Conner #Skink: No Surrender - Heart Like a Wheel - Linda Ronstadt #Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 - Always Come Back to You - #Kid Icarus 2: Feathers of Light and Dark - Unforgettable - Sia